Always
by dawnnoondusk
Summary: A look at the relationship between the Fire siblings. Character Death. OoC-ness.


Not incest , just pure sibling love.

* * *

_'**No**, Azula!' scolded an irate Zuko. 'But Zuko...' begged Azula, her devastatingly charming eyes peeking at her brother over her baby-fat cheeks. 'I really, **really** want them!'_

_'Then let me go fetch one of the servants to get them.' reasoned Zuko. 'But the garden is so **big.**' she waved her little arms in emphasis. 'I would take them **forever** to get here!' she whined, stomping her foot in childish anger. 'But you could hurt yourself!' said Zuko, trying to convince his baby sister not to climb up the tree to get the blood-red blooms. She was planning to pick a bunch to surprise their father. Suck up, he couldn't help but think unkindly._

_Trying to convince Azula after she had made up her mind however, was like trying to stare down a charging elephant. Next to impossible. 'I'm a **big **girl now! I can take care of myself!' And moving quicker than Zuko had anticipated, 6-years old Azula darted under his arm and proceeded to scramble up the tree. 'Zula! **No!**' cried Zuko and he tried to grab her._

_But she was too fast. She had already scrambled onto a branch that was beyond Zuko's reach. She was a smooth little monkey, swinging from one branch to another and clambering up the tree until she had come close enough to a flower on one of the lower branches. The little prodigy reached out with little fingers, trying to grasp the flower. Zuko sighed in defeat, making a metal note **never** to bring his sister into the garden unsupervised, and could only pray she wouldn't fall._

_It was as though he had hexed her with that thought because she lost her grip on the branch as she made a snatch for the bloom. Gravity took hold and she came tumbling down. 'Azula!' Zuko cried, running toward her, trying to catch her. But he was too slow. He only managed to catch her upper body, her lower half slamming on to the earth._

_**'Ow!**' she squealed in pain, little teardrops clinging onto her lashes. 'Oh no! Zula! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?' asked a panicked Zuko as he cradled his sister in his lap. 'Here...' she whimpered, pointing at her left ankle. 'Oh you stupid, **stupid** girl! I **told** you you would get hurt! But you wouldn't listen.' said Zuko, his word filled more with anguish than anger. He had promised mother he would look after her! Mother would be so upset with him now...'I know, I'm sorry big brother.' sobbed Azula as she buried her head in her brother's chest, little fingers grabbing a fistful of his top. 'There, there.' he comforted her, rocking her gently. She had already learnt her lesson. 'We'll wait till it doesn't hurt so much. Then I'll carry you back to the palace. Okay?'_

_'Okay.' she replied softly, hiccoughing slightly. Zuko immediately felt guilty for scolding his baby sister. He gently wiped away the tear trails from her cheeks and said, 'If you behave, I'll give you a piggyback ride back, alright?' **'Really?!**' she perked up visibly. '**Of course,** you little monkey. Would I lie to you?' smiled Zuko. Said little monkey threw her arms around his neck and squealed. 'I **love** you Zuzu!' 'Don't call me that.' he said sternly but the look in his eyes gave it all away._

* * *

'**No**! Father, don't!' Azula cried. She latched onto his arm, throwing off his aim. He had been prepared to send a fire ball flying into the back of a preoccupied Zuko, who was busy trying to fight off half a dozen firebenders, and had unfortunately left his back open. '**No!** You** can't**! You promised!' cried Azula as her father shook her off. The place was a practically barren stretch of land, the time was the final battle between the Avatar and Fire lord Ozai. He was currently on top of a high rock formation while Zuko was fighting for his life below.

'Stand **back**, you stupid girl!' roared Ozai as Azula once again attempted to block him. 'You** promised** me father! You said you wouldn't hurt him!' yelled Azula. She had, from the day her mother died, decided to stay on her father's good side for two reasons. One was to save herself from Zuko's fate, the other reason which only a small part of her admitted existed, was to protect Zuko. With their mother gone, no one cared for the banished prince but Azula.

She became daddy's little girl, always doing what she was told, never disobeying, always agreeing with what he said or did. He turned her from a warm, bubbly child into a hardhearted, unfeeling witch. She had always acted under her father's orders as well as she could but Azula could never help but cut Zuko some slack, giving him opportunites to escape capture. 'He is a **traitor**! He deserves **death**!' cried Ozai as he raised his arm once again. '**No!**' screamed Azula, pushing Ozai away. 'Run Zuko! **Run!**' she screamed, praying her brother could hear her.

Zuko heard someone yell his name. He quickly dispatched a firebender that got too close and took a quick look around. _There!_ He saw his sister atop a rock formation. What was she doing there? Why wasn't she trying to take him out? Suddenly, their father appeared and pulled her back. The two of them argued and he pushed her roughly aside. Zuko whipped around and took out another firebender with a well aimed kick, sending him flying and turned back to his sister. She was pulling at their father and this time Ozai pushed her a bit too hard, sending her toppling over the edge.

_**NO! **_Zuko blasted away the remaining enemies with a fireball. _Not again! _He whipped around, not caring what happened to his opponents. In his heart was only one thing. **Save Azula.** He hated her, it was true. After all she had done, it was hard, if not impossible, to forgive her. But in a tiny, hidden part of his heart, he still cared for his baby sister. _Please, no... _He ran as fast as humanly possible and time seemed to slow down as he raced towards her. The world had shrunk down to just the two of them, and yet she kept falling in sickening slow motion. _No. Please, not her... _She didn't stop. Save Azula. These two words thumped in his heart as he ignored the chaos around him. He only had eyes for his baby sister. _**Please... not her too.**_

But it was too late. Azula hit the ground, landing on a bush, but it was not enough to cushion her impact. There was a loud crack as she landed on her back. **_No!_ **Zuko ran up to her, cradled her in his lap. 'Ow...' surprisingly, she was still conscious. '**Azula!** Oh spirits help me... Where does it hurt?' cried Zuko. She couldn't die. Even if he hated the Azula now, he still loved the sweet girl that once was. 'Everywhere...' a bubble of blood appeared from her lips as spoke. It popped, sending tiny droplets of blood all over her face. He was truly upset. It moved her that he still cared.

'Why? **Why** did you do it you **stupid** girl!' chocked Zuko. _Please... _His word held so much grief it was heartbreaking. 'I couldn't lose you.' murmured Azula sleepily. Her blinking was getting slower, her breaths shallow. 'Oh lord why...' moaned Zuko as he held his sister close. Her eyes seemed to have lost the sharpness and she looked more like the little girl he once knew. _Not my baby sister..._ 'I'll go get help.' he said. 'No. Don't leave me.' begged Azula. 'But -' 'Please...' Zuko hesitated but complied.

Azula buried her head in his chest, inhaling the familiar smell of Zuko. Her mind drifted back to the day when she had fallen from the tree. History did repeat itself after all... She was hurting so much, every breath she took caused a sharp pain to shoot down her spine. There wasn't much time left, she knew. Her sight was starting to fade. She looked back up at Zuko, his face a portrait of misery. She had to let him know she didn't really hate him, that all she did, was not because of hatred, but because their father had commanded so.

Cupping his face in her hands she managed to whisper. 'I love you Zuzu...' every syllable cost her but she went on. 'I never stopped loving you.' tears leaked from her eyes, clinging onto her eyelashes. She couldn't quite see anymore. His face was just a blur now. 'Don't say that Zula...' said Zuko. She silenced him, placing a shaky finger on his lips. 'I never will.' she promised. She blinked once, twice. On the third time, her eyes closed but did not open again. She went limp, her hands falling from his face.

'No... Azula!' Zuko whimpered as he brushed her hair out of her beautiful face. 'No...no... NO! **Please!** Azula! Don't leave me!' he held her close, grief overwhelming him. 'Why you? Why you Azula?! **Why?**' She looked so peaceful, like she was asleep. '**NOOOOO!!**' Zuko cried. He cried in pain, in grief. He cried for his sister. His cry was so loud it echoed throughout the battle field. All who heard it stopped their battles, the cry sending shivers down their spines. Never before had any of them heard such a haunting sound.

'No...' Zuko trailed off. 'Why...' his voice was one of defeat. _I'm sorry mother. I couldn't keep my promise. _He was broken. He was alone. 'Azula...' he whispered. A drop landed on her bloody cheek. For the first time in his life, the fire prince closed his eyes. And wept.

* * *

Meh, it was a tad dramatic and cliched, but I like cliches.

So reviews please. I want to know if it was good or bad. Did you love it or loathe it?

Bye till then! Have an awesome day!

**dawnnoondusk**


End file.
